


The Heavenly Descent

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Feelings Important? With An Avatar Of The Vast? Oops, Multi, Oops I Made It Way More Romantic Than Horny, Other, Sex While Falling (In A Sense), Would One Consider Being Sent To A Pocket Dimension Of Falling Foreplay Or, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: And you fall for him. And you fall for him. And you fall for him.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	The Heavenly Descent

He's unkempt in such a restrained way. Evey hair out of place, every button undone in such a way that you struggle to tell if it's effortless or calculated. You'd be annoyed with anyone else spending a fancy date night in such a state, but you admit to yourself that his blown-away aesthetic is just one of his many charms. The meal is charming enough, though it's hard to focus on conversations about the open void hanging above you when all your focus is being spent on retracing his scar, the one you're oh-so familiar with despite his attempts to hide it from others. He can tell that your mind is drifting away before your server can even offer dessert and calls for the check without hesitation.

He takes you home, fingers wrapped around yours so desperately, as if he'll fly up and off if you untether him. He kisses you when the door is closed, when you're the only two people that matter in the world, and you're important in a way you're not used to experiencing. Your head spins as his lips trail down to your collarbone. You squeeze his shoulder and try to push him back towards the bedroom, to which he rests his chin on your shoulder and chuckles.

"Are we in a rush tonight?" He asks, pulling away just as the clean, almost sweet smell of ozone fills your lungs. You cough a bit in response and he kisses you again, quick this time. Then, he leads you to his bed and gently pushes you onto it.

No matter how many times he does it, it still catches your body off-guard. Your stomach drops first. Your head struggles to right itself. You feel sick for the first minute as you cut through the Infinite Sky, but then the rush returns. The clean air, cleaner than any you've breathed, the tiniest hint of rain in the gusts that caress you. This is real—

Just as real as the hands that part your legs.

Just as real as the hand resting against your waistband.

Just as real as the grounding pressure on your chest.

Just as real as the soft lip grazing against your earlobe.

And then you stop falling.

He's still at your ear, pressing his whole body against you. You can feel how badly he wants you, needs you. You know, in a moment, that right now, you are the center of _his_ universe, and there's little more you can ask for.

"Do you want that tonight?" He asks. It's a simple yes, yet you say it every way you can, squeezing him, kissing him, letting the word fall from your lips over and over until it almost loses meaning. You can feel his smile when he kisses your jawline. "Alright. You know what to do if you want to stop."

He prepares you as necessary, holds you in place, then takes off, sending you flying once again.

**Author's Note:**

> *does my little dance for all my friends who demanded I do mike next*


End file.
